This invention relates to vehicle fuel tanks and particularly fuel tanks wherein a fuel pump assembly is provided on the interior of the tank. In particular, the present invention relates to an arrangement for venting the fuel intake chamber of the fuel pump assembly.
When a fuel pump, including a filtering screen, is provided within a reserve tank at the bottom of a fuel tank, the intake chamber between the filtering screen and the pump intake should be vented for the removal of air bubbles or vapors which may be taken up into the pump itself and thereafter cause problems in the fuel lines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for effectively and inexpensively venting a fuel pump assembly having a filtering screen.